Flex Johnson
History Background From a young age, Flex was interested in the world of profess ional wrestling. It was how he and his father used to bond. Mr. Johnson was a truck driver, and therefore he was on the road a lot. But, when he had time, he and Flex would sit down and watch wrestling. When Flex was 18, his father was killed. Mr. Johnson was hijacked at gun-point and shot. Mrs. Johnson worked two jobs, therefore, Flex was the one who recieved the news. He left his younger siblings at home and traveled to the hospital, where he was asked to ID the body. '' ''After his father passed, Flex basically begame the mand of the house. He helped out by looking after his brothers and sisters. Flex put his wrestling dream aside for a while and went to college to study communications, and he eventually eanred a Master's. '' ''While in college, Flex began to train of and on at New York Alliance Wrestling school. There he met a lot people, including his friend, Jeff Haman. '' TNA ''After graduating with a Master degree, Flex turned pro and was picked up by TNA. However, due to knee injuries, he was forced to resign from the company. After rehab, he went to a few local feds, but then re- injured his leg. UECW 1st Run A year later, Flex joined UECW. His first match was against the popular tag team Shock N Awe. He teamed whith a man named The Icon, who cost Flex the match in the end. After that match, Flex refocused himself. Soon, he was booked to compete for the No Limits Championship. The match was set to be a triple threat match. The current champion at the time was a man by the name of Alex Storm. In the end, Flex won the match; winning the title and becoming UECW's first Black champion. He would later lose the title to Storm. But, that wasn't the last encounter he would have with Storm. Flex continued to improve and find his style. He developed the knick name "Notorious" because he made a habit of overcoming the odds. Eventually, Flex captured the U.S. Championship. After holding it four two months, he lost it to Dirty Dogg. After his loss, Flex was approached by Alex Storm. Storm had this idea to create a stable called The Foundation. After hearing the idea, Flex has down. The Foundation was made up of four members, which consisted of Alex Storm, Joe Hollywood, Aprille Showers, and Flex. Joe and Flex teamed together and soon captured the Tag Team Titles, which had been held by Shock N Awe for a record 171 days. Storm captured the World Title and Showers captured the Woman''s Title. ''After awhile, relations between Hollywood and Showers brought the group down. Storm was against the idea and Flex sided with Joe, which brought cliflict to the group. The group soon lost their belts. Joe and Showers ended up quitting and went their seperate ways. Storm and Flex decide to stay in the company for the time being. '' ''After the members of his stable, The Foundation were released, Flex became disheartened. He later regained his focus, by taking the companies President to the limit in an Iron Man match. However, Flex ended up lossing the match. By, losing the match, Flex was forced to retire. New York-Japan Alliance Wrestling After he retired, he was recruited by New York-Japan Alliance Wrestling to train incoming talent. He was then contacted by XDF, and decided to come out of retirement. XDF 1st Run Flex came back to XDF to prove himself. He never reached the level of success that he thought he deserved in UECW. When he showed up, he was surprised to see a few familiar faces from UECW, mainly Mickey Shower and Laurne Winters (the owner). Flex's First match wasn't against his old friend, now turned rival, Drake DeMarco. The two had a brutal Ladder match on the company's first card. DeMarco won the match, but ended up leaving the promotion short afterward. Flex was next placed in a tournament to crown the first XDF Champion. Flex swept his bracket and went on to the finals. In theother other bracket, Mickey Shower went undefeated, but was taken out by another wrestler. Therefore, the finals came down to Flex Johnson and JaMarcus Allen. Flex became the first XDF Champion, defeating JaMarcus Allen. Flex and Allen had a reurn match, which Flex also won. Flex then began a program with Mickey Showery. He held the title until he faced Mickey Showery in a Bare Knuckle Brawl, which was set up by Lauren Winters. PWSR/PWSi XDF soon closed due to money issues. Needing work, Flex signed with PWSR. ''There he teamed with his old Shock N Awe rival Marcus Cage for a few matches. However, Flex did not enjoy his time with PWSR. ''After a few months, he jumped over to PWSR's sister company, PWSi. There, he became the first Lucha Libre Champion. ''UECW 2nd Run'' Flex appeared for a short time in UECW. He took on a man named Chuck Johnson. After two appearances, Flex left. XDF 2nd Run Following the re-opening of XDF, Flex cut his ties with PWSR and PWSi. He was working backstage for a few months , until he was called out by his former student Manabu Fuji. Flex defeated Manabu in a First Blood match, and the young rookie hasn't been spotted since. Flex's old tag-partner, Joe Hollywood signed with XDF shortly before Flex's battle with Manabu. The two have been tagging a bit since then. UECW 3rd Run A month or so later, Flex Johnson re-signed with UECW. He debuted by hitting UECW Hall of Famer Lionheart (Matt Thomas) with a steel chair. This attack cost Lionheart '' ''a match with the current Fallout Champion, Vincent Palmer. Since then he has had a series of tag matches both Palmer and Lionheart. '' ''At UECW's "Scars and Stripes" Pay-Per-View, Flex became the UECW Tapout Champion after locking Warren Willsion in a rear naked choke. At the Mia Memorial, Flex finally beat Shane Michaels in a ladder match. Two days later, he fought Michael's ex-wife Jaci Sovereign. Jaci defeated him, and the GM gave Jaci the breifcase that Flex had won by defeating Michaels. Inside the case was the Fallout Championship. Afterwards, Flex beat down the GM. At Proving Grounds, the Tri-Brand PPV, Flex took on Joey Reyes and Ryan Lewis. Both Joey and Flex hyped the match by releasing vicious promos. The match ended with with Reyes pinning Lewis. The Next week, Doc Holiday created the Fallout Championships. 14 wrestlers were picked to compete. In the first round, Flex was booked to face Dynamite from Shock N Awe. Hedefetaed Dynamite, but afterwards Fallout was closed. Flex was moved over to Rampage. Flex thrived on Rampage. At Massacre, Flex was in a fatal four way match with Aiden Kross, Shane Michaels, and Phil Einar for the UECW Wolrd Championship. It came down to Johnson and Michaels, but Flex pulled out the win in the end. The following week, he was dorced to vacate his Tapout title, whihc he held for six months. Later that night, he was beat down by five thugs who had been threatening him for weeks. When Flex made his return, he had a completely different look. He held the title for about six months, and defeated wrestlers such as Kevin Kayfabe and Shane Michaels to retain. A few weeks later, Michael Nelson stated that UECW would go back to being just one brand. Flex was put in a match against Angelica Layne for the world title. Flex had poor showing and Layne one the title. People became upset, because they wanted a match between Stygian. Flex then had a match with Corey Bull for a shot at the title. Flex picked up the win. Layne Vs. Johnson II was a better match, but Flex still came up short. Before this event, Flex took a different turn. He began to drink heavily and his behavior changed. During this time, Flex lost toJohnny Cage and Devlin Raine. UECW checked Flex into a drug rehab center, where he got himself together. He was out for a month. Upon getting out, Flex recoonected with his girlfriend Mya and moved to L.A. His first match back was against Khaos, who he easily defeated. Later that night, Flex was attacked by his long-time "friend" John Tolly. Flex then defeated Tolly in a singles match at a Pay-Per-View, but was attacked by Tolly after the match. His next match was a tag match with with Shane Michaels against Tolly and Corey Bull. Flex got the pin, but was attacked by Bull after that match, which lead to singles match between the two. Flex one the match, and the new GM entered him into the "Ladder of Chance" match at Scars and Stripes. John Tolly was taken out by one of the GM's goons, allowing Flex to compete in the "Ladder of Chance" against Bull, Veronica Summers, and Khaos. In the end, Flex picked up the win, in what was called one of the best matches of the night. The next week, Flex was booked to face Veronica again in a singles match; Flex picked up the win easily. NSCW Also, Flex was signed to a company called NorthStar Championship Wrestling during the first part of his #rd run in UECW. It was a small indy promotion. Flex signed there because his agent thought it would be a good way for him to reconnect with his fans. There promotion closed due to money trouble. Time Off Flex took sometime off from wrestling in early September following the murder of his brother, Koji Johnson. Koji was killed by a drunk driver. The Come Back After taking care of business back home, Flex returned back to UECW. He was tossed in a match with Corey Bull for a shot at the Omega Championship, which he soundly won. At the next Pay-Per-View, Flex faced the current chamipn, a named named DeLite. The match was back and forth, but Flex pulled out the win, becoming a nine time champion. Semi-Retirement Flex, feeling like he wasn't over the death of his borther, decided to step down from wrestling for a while. During his time off, he bonded with more with Mya. After being off for about five months, Flex felt that it was about time that he stepped back into the ring. Return to PWSi Flex had planned to return to UECW, but at the last moment he had a change of heart. He decicded that he wanted a change of pace. After discussing it with Mya, he made a call to PWSi. Two days later he signed on the dotted lined. Flex's first match back was against Ryan Lewis and Jake Cage, which he won. The match was against his old rival, Corey Bull. Flex wasn't able to overcome the monster this time. Flex was not booked on Reckless Abandon, but he was booked on the Pulse pre-show against Ryan Lewis. Flex defeated Lewis without a problem. The next Worldwide show was booked by Corey Bull, who was the special GM for the night. Flex was throwen into another three-way match, this time taking on Jake Cage and Priest. In Wrestling ''Moves'' Finishers *'It Came From the East' ( Double crossed arm Iconoclasm) *'Shattered Ambitions '(Anaconda Vice, for big opponents) *'Black and Mild' (Shellshock) *'From Coast to Coast '(Psycho Driver III) *'Maneuver #25' (Gamengiri) Signatures *'FLX' (Hangman's noose into Complete Shot) *'Shining Wizard' *'Dragon Suplex' *'Primal Furry' (Body shots, then Corner Knee Shining Wizard) Nicknames *'The "Notorious" FLX' *'The Boss' *'The King of the Jungle' *'World's Finest' Entrance Themes *'"Vato" by Snoop Dogg' (UECW) *'"The Life I Leave" by Sevin' (PWSR/PWSi) *'"Another Day" by Sevin' (XDF) *'"Sometimes" by Skillet' (XDF) *'"Black on Black" by Jim Jones' (UECW) *'"1000 Faces" by Joe Budden' (UECW) *'"Life's a B****h" by Elhzi ft. Royce Da 59' (UECW) *'"In Divison" by Underoath' (PWSi) Championships and Accomplishments Ulimate Elite Championship Wrestling *UECW No Limits Championship (1) *UECW U.S. Championship (1) *UECW Tag Team Championship (1)-with Joe Hollywood *UECW Tapout Championship (1) *UECW World Championship (1) *UECW Hall of Fame 2010 *UECW 2011 Ladder of Chance Winner *UECW Omega Championship (1) Xtreme Dynasty Wrestling *XDF Championship (1) *XDF U.S. Championship (1) *XDF Hall of Fame Pro Wrestling Smarks International *PWSi Lucha Libre Championship (1) Personal Life *Flex has been known to have pretty decent rap skills. *He currently has a shoe deal with Reebok. *Flex has many celebrity friends including P. Diddy, Lauren London, and Jim Jones. * Flex moved out of Harlem in July of 2011, stating that he was ready for a change. He now stays in L.A. *Flex has been in a long-stading relationship with Mya Laynes, who works in Public Relations. The two meet through Flex's brother, Koji Johnson (he used to work for UECW, he now has a clothing line).